


I'm Coming Home To You

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Song fic, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: There are several songs in this one and I listen to most of them a lot. I just got randomly inspired and this happened.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	I'm Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Thank you to fundamentalblue on Discord for helping so much.

Steve was sitting in his room listening to music on his computer. Tony had introduced him to YouTube and he stumbled across some songs that had his heart breaking to shreds. He had just been looking for music from back before the war, the kind Bucky would have danced to with a pretty dame. Those ones made him smile. The one he's listening to right now though? Not so much. George Canyon singing “I want you to live, I want you to love...I want you to fall in love again, I want to see you smile again.” It was enough to make him feel like his heart was being torn to shreds. He could hear Bucky saying it all.

It wasn't enough for him to turn off the music though, and the website decided to keep torturing him. Next was Justin Moore, singing “here's to the ones that didn't make it back home, the ones we ain't seen in so long...in a better place up there, but they sure left a hole down here”. It felt like just a couple months ago that he watched Bucky fall and he didn't understand why the pain was still so great, the hole so vast in his chest. It felt like he was missing a part of himself.

Billy Ray Cyrus this time. “All gave some, some gave all, some stood through for the red, white and blue, and some had to fall” and his heart broke again. It felt like a gaping wound.

It felt like he was in a dream, and YouTube agreed, playing “Just a Dream” by Carrie Underwood. “Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go, I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know, I can't even breath, it's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background, everybody's sayin' he's comin' home now, this can't be happening, this is just a dream”. He could relate. He couldn't breathe. Something important was missing.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and slammed the laptop shut, glad that Tony reinforced this one. He turned over, grabbing the pillow next to him and curled into a ball, sobbing. He couldn't breathe through the pain in his chest. It felt like before the serum, when he'd have an episode, and Bucky would come up behind him, wrap his arms around his small body and coax him to start breathing again. But Bucky wasn't here. Bucky never would be here. Steve would never breathe again.

\--  
Bucky’s back. He’s back and it feels like everything in the world is bright again. They’re mostly inseparable, but for the times Bucky needs to go to SHIELD for mandated therapy. During those times, Steve sits with his laptop and pulls up his new playlist.  
Air Supply sings “I feel your hand in mine, I touch your skin, your heart is calling out, you want to let me in, let me in.” He’s so happy with Bucky being back, letting him in again. Steve knew that it would not be an easy road to get to where they are, but now Bucky has let him in, let Steve into his heart. Bucky has always been in Steve’s heart. Now they are both where they belong.  
Next on his playlist is Al Green singing “loving you forever, is what I need, let me be the one you come running too.” Steve thinks of all the times Bucky is upset and comes to him. Steve is always there with open arms. Whatever Bucky needs, Steve wants to give it to him.  
The next song says everything his heart yearns for. Aretha Franklin’s soulful voice rings through the room. “Forever and ever we will never part, oh how I’ll love you, together, forever, that’s how it must be.” Steve just knows they will never part now. They’ve been through too much, but they always find each other. Over and over, they find each other. They belong together.  
Then, 98 Degrees and Mariah Carey singing the words his whole being shouted when he finally found Bucky again. “Thank god I found you, I was lost without you, I’m overwhelmed with gratitude, My Baby I’m so glad, I found you.”  
Bucky actually helped find the last song, and sings it to Steve often. Bucky likes the harder rock. Avenged Sevenfold’s Gunslinger fit their relationship to a ‘T’. Steve cried while Bucky sang it. “Never let it show, the pain I’ve grown to know, ‘cause with all these things we do, it don’t matter when I’m coming home to you, letters keep me warm, helped me through the storm, but with all that we’ve been through, after all this time I’m coming home to you.” Steve is finally home. Bucky came home to him. After all this time, they are home. Together.


End file.
